American Host Club
by Tuesdayisdoom
Summary: Haruhi and the club in America. They meet new friends, neighbors or not, and pairings appear. Even old friends come out of nowhere suddenly. TamakixHaruhi, some other pairings, including OCxOC and CanonxOC.
1. Intro Prolouge?

As seen at the end of Ouran Host Club, Haruhi and the club went to the United States so Haruhi can study more to become a lawyer. What will this story show? A few friends and pairings tagging along for the ride? Twins having an actual fight? Mori and Honey being all knowing like in the show/manga, yes, of course! And Tamaki still having his moments in the corner, using his puppy-eyes to make Haruhi guilty here and there. Welcome to the strange part of the world, America!..By the way, shouldn't the group still get their club activities? Maybe so, maybe not, but that just wouldn't be the Host Club now will it?

Maybe the Zuka Club will stalk Haruhi, and still try to get her away from the club. However, for sure, Renge decides to follow, you simply can't escape your otaku manager, _now can you_?

_Welcome friends to_... **_American Host Club?_**

* * *

><p>Haruhi:...Did you get Tamaki to make that name up? Or are you just that simple-minded?<p>

Me: DX But...I couldn't think of anything else, Haruhi!

Tamaki:*depression corner, murmurs* I helped her a little with the introduction...

Kyoya:*writing in secret file* Hmph...

Hikaru: Tuesday, you are an **idiot**.

Me:-_- Do you want me to hurt you in the story? No? Good. owo

Kaoru: _Oh nooo~_ She's going to bully us, **even though it's a script basically.**

Me: Do you guys **_even want_** to be in _**this**_?

Twins: No, not really...You are acting like Renge...

Me: -_-;

Honey: Mori, don't you think we'll all warm up to Tuesday?*bites strawberry from cake*

Mori: Yeah.

Me:...Review..Please...So I can get through this fandom phase...Please ;w;?


	2. Birthday, School, Blonde

' New school, new country, and unfortunely...Old friends with old habits...' Haruhi thought, as Tamaki and the others were swept away by American commoner customs. She was making instant coffee for all of them, since they were still addicted to it from that incident. The girl sighed, smiling lightly as Tamaki and the twins were coming up with a new game, while Kyoya was reading a newspaper. He didn't look quite interested but it seemed better than the newspaper club's back in Japan. Once they ate breakfast, which Tamaki reminded everyone to hurry, since school starts at 7:30 AM, and they had to get there before then. Luckily, Haruhi met her neighbors that lived in another building next door. Two adults as parents, a young adult(about 20 or 21), and a teenage girl that was exactly 16 today.

The group left Haruhi and Tamaki's(apparently) home, the twins looked smug, oh yes, they had a trick up their sleeve. When the club left the building, a girl came up to them, looking a little frazzled. She looked at Haruhi, then smiled in relief,"Good...I didn't wake up that late..Thank God.." Haruhi smiled,"It's fine Shanon, we just got out too..But.. It's 6:50, you missed your bus." Shanon froze, Honey tilted his head and poked her,"Poke, poke.." The girl fell, Haruhi hurriedly caught her, shaking her head,"Shan, calm down, I'm sure you can come with us," She looked at the group with a glare(that time of the month?),"Right?" Everyone but Kyoya and Mori looked shocked. Tamaki and the others nodded,"Y-yes, ma'am..."

Everyone finally got Shanon to wake up after getting her in the car. "Oh gosh! I'm sorry Haruhi! Sorry, sorry, sorry...I was just up late last night, going through my schedule...Plus helping my mom and dad with preparing my sweet 16 this weekend.." The boys tilted their heads, obviously confused. Haruhi giggled,"Aren't your parents suppose to do that on their own? It is a tradition for girls in America to have a Sweet 16 party, right?...By the way.." Haruhi went through her bag, pulling out a bag and card, and handed it to Shanon,"Happy birthday, Shanon." The flabbergasted girl held the gifts, reading the card first, it was homemade, which made her smile. Then she opened the bag, her smile grew," Pocky? Thank you, Haruhi! I told you I rarely get this treat, but didn't expect you to actually get me anything." That's when Shanon finally noticed the boys, getting red faced from embarrassment, especially since the boys were cute. She leaned against the window of the car, then realized that she was in a limo. "...Haruhi...Is this..Are they...Are those guys the Host Club members you told me about while we were grocery shopping a few days ago?" Shanon asked. Haruhi nodded, sweatdropping, Shanon amused her as much as the guys did.

The group made it to school at 7:05, Shanon slung her tote bag over her shoulder, and fixed her hair a little along with her glasses. She had brown hair that looked like a copper shade in the sunlight, pale skin with a few freckles, dark brown eyes, and wore a hoodie, t-shirt, jeans, and tenners. Her tote bag was green camoflagued, filled with the supplies needed for school. Her friends noticed her with all the handsome boys, counting Haruhi still, because she refused to wear adorable girl clothes. Then, a certain blonde came up to Shanon, scowling. The blonde girl began to make a scene,"Shanon, just because you show up in a limo with cute rich guys, DOES NOT MAKE YOU COOL!" Shanon smiled bitterly, bangs covering her face,"Oh...Jenna, I thought you transferred to a private you would learn manners." Jenna, the blonde, fumed with anger," Hmph, whatever.. I'm still here to ruin your life with rumors..." She whispered the last part so Shanon and her would only hear. Shanon's bitter smile turned into a frown,"Jenna...Got..To...Hell." With that, Shanon ran off into the school. Leaving the Host Club in confusion. Jenna looked at the twin brothers, Hikaru and Kaoru, smiling innocently,"Sorry about Shanon, she gets bitchy with everyone who's popular and beautiful~" The twin looked pissed, along with everyone else, while Haruhi left to find Shanon. "Anyone,"Tamaki started."Who upsets," Honey continued, as the others joined in,"Haruhi's friend, will have a life in high school that feels like Hell.." The driver of the limo drove off, not wanting to see or hear anymore. The boys walked off, trying to catch up with the girls. They left a shocked Jenna, then the blonde girl stomped off, creating crocodile tears and making lies in her head.

Me: Well well...What do we have here? A girl that actually exists in here? Yes!

Haurhi: Uh, Tuesday...Isn't your real name-*cut off by being hugged by Tamaki, the twins, and Honey*

All: Haruhi! You're soo sweet in this!

Me:...Sorry if I'm making them a little OOC...It really hard to be each character.

Kyoya:...Tuesday, when am I getting paid?

Me:...Uh...After the story is over?

Kyoya: Hmph...*writes in secret file*

Mori:*holding Usa-chan for Honey*


End file.
